


Scarlet Velvet

by shawnz0901



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>双性转百合ABO 含3P情节</p><p>Alpha!Stevie Rogers<br/>Alpha!Natasha Romanov<br/>Omega!Buckie Barnes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scarlet Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转百合ABO 含3P情节
> 
> Alpha!Stevie Rogers  
> Alpha!Natasha Romanov  
> Omega!Buckie Barnes

Scarlet Velvet  
红丝绒

***  
史蒂薇推开门的时候，看到娜塔莎正在给巴琪刷指甲油，她们坐在塞了一堆红色软垫的沙发里。这是周六下午，史蒂薇刚从健身房结束力量训练，她的装备包斜挎在肩膀上，一头金色长发因为冲过澡还湿漉漉地打着卷，在她穿着灰色慢跑T恤的后背留下一串深色的水痕。

「嗨。」娜塔莎头也不抬地向史蒂薇打了个招呼，她手上的动作细致而专注。「来看看小巴琪可爱的手指甲。」

巴琪安静地盘腿坐在沙发里，被那一堆大红色的天鹅绒软垫埋住了腰。她穿着和娜塔莎一模一样的黑色紧身训练背心，露出肌肉匀称的手臂线条和背部隐隐两片蝴蝶骨。她深棕色的卷发瀑布一样散在身后，泛着冷光的左臂静止着垂在身旁。

「你又趁我不在的时候胡乱摆布巴琪了。」史蒂薇把装备包扔在玄关处的地板上，挑起眉看着巴琪平稳伸展开的指尖——她带着薄茧的修长手指上刚刚被涂满的猩红色蔻丹还未干，此刻正闪烁着湿润的光，像一串挂着露珠的饱满成熟的樱桃。

娜塔莎勾了勾她隐藏在红色卷发下的嘴角。「YSL夏季新色号，给我们的小巴琪第一个试用。」她自顾自地抬高了巴琪的手打量着自己的成果，「噢我忘了，你是个从来不看时尚杂志的女兵。」她挑高了她修得尖锐的棕色眉尾。

「是吗？」史蒂薇平静地瞥了娜塔莎一眼，打开冰箱拿出柳橙汁。「那真可惜你必须和比基尼说再见，穿Prada的女魔头。」

「哇哦……听见了吗巴琪！」娜塔莎瞪起她的绿眼睛做着夸张的表情拧上指甲油盖子。「我们九十五岁的队长是什么时候背着她的好姐妹补了安妮海瑟薇的电影？她可真狡猾是不是？坏女孩。」

但巴琪只是微微垂下头看着自己被刷得鲜亮的指甲，表情是她惯常的带点茫然的冷淡。柔软的棕发滑下她的脸颊，遮住了她被那些艳丽的绯红吸引住的灰蓝色眼睛。

史蒂薇看着这样的巴琪，她之前很少有这样的表情变化——明明感到好奇，但侧脸的线条却仍然是僵硬的，好像她想起了一切又好像什么也不曾记得。

史蒂薇为巴琪那水波纹一样转瞬即逝的表情变化着迷，她放任自己的目光在那其中沉浸了一秒，然后有点不满地警告沙发上坐着的红发女alpha，「别这么跟她说话，塔莎，巴琪不是幼儿园女生。」

「哦是吗。」娜塔莎一个挺身滑下沙发，撩了撩她火一样的红色卷发。「小巴琪是个九十多岁的女战士、罗杰斯队长过去的omega伴侣——反正那个把人关在家里又不肯标记她的人不是我——到底是谁把她当幼儿园女生？」娜塔莎一边绕着沙发走来走去一边提高声调质问，脚上的夹脚拖鞋踩得劈啪响。

「好了——好了，娜塔莎。」史蒂薇眼角的余光看到默默在她们的争论声中离开了沙发的巴琪，张了张口咽下了解释的话。始终不发一言的棕发omega在她们的注视下一如既往沉默着离开客厅，但她经过史蒂薇身边的时候轻轻拿走了她手里的柳橙汁。

巴琪覆在透明玻璃瓶上指尖新鲜的艳红瞬间跃入史蒂薇的眼底，像一条吐着红信的小蛇倏地滑进她的身体，她浑身的热量都打着卷在下沉。

「想开点儿，至少她看上去挺喜欢。」红发alpha抱起了手臂。

***  
史蒂薇在巴琪身边的沙发上坐下，巴琪正盘着腿安静地看电视。她在史蒂薇挨近的一瞬间微微僵直了身体，裸露在紧身背心外的脊背挺得笔直，她的头发被娜塔莎编成一条麦穗一样结实的辫子垂在她饱满的胸前。巴琪没有移开自己紧盯着电视屏幕的视线，只是不自觉地开始咬那些被涂得精致的指甲。

「别咬它。」史蒂薇在意识到自己做了什么之前拉住了巴琪伸到自己嘴边的右手。她的手很凉。这是八月，巴琪在家总是穿着娜塔莎的训练背心和长跑短裤，露出她颀长的右手，熠熠发光的左臂。当她漫不经心地踮起脚去够冰箱顶上的糖果盒子，她纤细的双腿会拉成笔直修长的线条，随着动作被抬高的短裤露出半个圆翘的屁股，而她柔软高耸的胸在束紧的背心上鼓出丰满的弧度。

她和她们在布鲁克林的时候一样讨厌束胸衣。史蒂薇想起那时候的巴琪总爱穿着一条卡其色滚墨绿条纹的格子背带裙，浆洗得挺括的白色荷叶领衬衫敞着一半领口，她丰满的胸脯把那条款式保守的裙子撑得紧紧的，一跑起来那两颗没有扣好的珍珠扣子就哗啦作响。巴琪过去几乎是整个布鲁克林最漂亮的omega女孩，她亲昵地挎着史蒂薇的手臂走在街上的时候就是那个最吸引alpha目光的公主。而被巴琪紧拉进怀里的史蒂薇还是个成天病怏怏的瘦姑娘——她虽然是个alpha可却还不如巴琪的一半结实。那时候巴琪总是笑眯眯地叫她小史蒂薇，生怕把她搂得紧了害她喘不过气来。她们那么要好——巴琪会为史蒂薇想方设法从家里偷出沉甸甸的大本画册让她临摹，她们跪在史蒂薇旧公寓的壁炉前把头凑在一起一遍遍翻着那些昂贵的画纸分吃一支香草冰淇淋，而史蒂薇会帮巴琪把她奶油色的高跟鞋擦得闪闪发亮。她们共用一条手帕，换着穿每一条裙子，共同经历那些身体和性征的小秘密，史蒂薇甚至画过巴琪裸体的每一处线条。她记得巴琪柔软的腰肢上每一颗可爱的小雀斑的位置。

但这些事情现在的巴琪全都不记得了，她带着一条机械手臂和空白的记忆回到史蒂薇身边，用她茫然的灰蓝色的眼睛看着史蒂薇，不笑也不说话。她的手永远是冰凉的，无论是左手还是右手。史蒂薇忍不住把那只熟悉的手握得更紧。

「这个很好看。」她看着巴琪紧张的侧脸笑着试图和她说话。她们的目光在那些跃目的红色上交汇。巴琪薄雾一般的睫毛颤抖着，眼神快速地扫过史蒂薇又飞快地移开。

尽管巴琪是一个有着和史蒂薇一样四倍血清和一条铁臂的女战士，可她总是这么紧绷绷的，因为史蒂薇的一句话或是一个触碰。史蒂薇不知道是因为自己现在已经变得强烈而威慑的alpha气味还是因为巴琪本身的恐惧让她面对自己的时候总是像一把被拉满的弓弦，仿佛只是比蝴蝶翅膀还要轻的一点儿拨动就能让她颤抖着崩断。

「你以前就喜欢这个颜色的口红，你记得吗？你喜欢把口红印弄得哪儿都是——我的素描，我的衬裙，你的手帕，给你姑妈的明信片，我的胸……口。」史蒂薇猛地住口，意识到自己不小心说了什么。她没有跟巴琪提起过任何她们以前挤在她窄小的单人床上干的那些污糟事儿——因为巴琪看上去像是对任何事都漠不关心，她困惑于和史蒂薇之间有过的一切。

于是史蒂薇轻轻把巴琪的手放回她的腿上，不再说话。而巴琪静静地低头，像是在想，又像是在等。

***  
娜塔莎擦着头发从浴室里出来，看见刚洗完澡的巴琪还坐在沙发上发呆，光着的两只脚一荡一荡地踢着地板。她只穿了一件史蒂薇的旧T恤，光溜溜的肩膀从过分宽大的领口露出来半截，湿漉漉的长发还乱七八糟的披散在脑后。夜已经很深了。

「你这个周期的抑制剂快吃完了？」娜塔莎停下了脚步小声问。

巴琪听见娜塔莎的声音，扬起脸点头。

「Good girl……」红发的女特工眨了眨她狡黠的绿眼睛，走过去低头亲吻了巴琪湿漉漉的发顶，她刚洗过澡的身上有和娜塔莎一模一样的柚子味沐浴露的味道。「你闻起来很不错，芭比。」娜塔莎说着揉了揉巴琪的头发。

娜塔莎和巴琪比史蒂薇和巴琪之间好上那么一点点。但也仅限于比她房间的蕾丝窗帘还轻的“一点点”。她们以前见过面，以敌人的方式，巴琪曾毫不留情地在红发女特工的小腹上留了个疤。但当巴琪带着她从水里捞上来的罗杰斯队长和她的盾出现在娜塔莎家门口的时候，她最终还是没能狠下心将她们关在门外。史蒂薇救过她，两次，而巴琪救了史蒂薇。

她很快发现没有任务和目标的杀手巴琪本人简直像个不会说话的阴郁系芭比（除了她比芭比多了一条能杀人的铁胳膊）——这样她的生活可有意思多了。而且巴琪还是一个女omega，别怀疑，她简直是用脚趾头就闻出来Rogers那个死板的老冰棍alpha跟这个扑克脸女杀手过去发生过点儿什么，所以她现在才能用这个要挟史蒂薇让自己痛痛快快地打扮她的战神芭比。娜塔莎给巴琪穿自己的衣服，让她和自己睡一张床（虽然一开始巴琪只肯睡沙发），有时候她甚至都忘了自己是这间房子里另外的一个alpha。但欺负芭比娃娃可是alpha的特权——她敢打赌史蒂薇才是最喜欢看Buckie Doll被欺负的那个，只是正派的罗杰斯队长嘴上怎么敢说。

巴琪不和史蒂薇睡一间屋子，这是史蒂薇自己要求的，尽管她们是1941年就在州政府注册过的合法伴侣。史蒂薇从未向现在的巴琪解释过什么是“已注册的合法伴侣”关系，被改造的omega战士由于在过去的七十多年里不断地被迫经历洗脑和人体试验，似乎已经丧失了对感情和记忆的感知能力而只剩下部分生理本能。她就是一副完全空白的拼图，仿佛即使是史蒂薇将那些被打乱的碎块拼在一起，巴琪的世界仍然什么都不会有。巴琪回来以后的第一个发情期是娜塔莎一直陪在她身边度过的，她接受改造和长期冰冻后的发情周期已经彻底紊乱，因此热潮也比普通omega更难熬。史蒂薇很感激娜塔莎做的一切——她除了耐心照顾她被热潮的痛苦席卷的omega之外没有做任何alpha可以做的事。当然她狠狠鄙视了不愿标记巴琪的史蒂薇除外。

***  
夜已经很深了。但是史蒂薇此刻傻傻地站在客厅里，她甚至只穿着睡觉时的背心和四角裤，光脚踩在瓷砖地面上的感觉冰凉。她顾不上穿鞋子，只是冲着玄关隔断亮着灯的衣帽间发愣。

那是巴琪。她侧对着史蒂薇坐在衣柜的隔板上，身上还穿着史蒂薇的旧T恤，两条光溜溜的长腿垂下来，一只脚尖轻轻撑着她身前的穿衣镜表面。她半干的棕色卷发乱蓬蓬地披在身上，史蒂薇被眼前的景象惊呆了——巴琪正对着眼前巨大的镜子漫不经心地给自己擦口红。

那个狭小的隔断空间顶部洒下的灯光落在她身上，像最迷乱的梦境一样包裹住了一切，巴琪用她金属的那一只手牢牢撑住镜子，微微倾身，涂着艳红色指甲油的右手在她原本就柔软艳丽的嘴唇上慢慢移动，她鲜红的舌尖舔过被装饰得饱满的唇线，闪亮娇艳的两片唇瓣撒娇一样地轻轻抿在一起又松开。史蒂薇感觉自己的世界正随之毁灭，只剩下一些浮动的红色和黑色的影子，只剩下她眼前这触手可及的一角而巴琪像是根本不知道自己在做什么。

「很晚了，巴琪。」她试着开口，却发现自己的声音哑得像说不出话来。她口干舌燥，心脏因为渴望而狠狠地发疼，「该睡觉了……快去娜塔莎那儿吧。」

巴琪只是转过头来安静地看着史蒂薇，身后悬挂的衣服埋住了她的腰。她们沉默了几秒，史蒂薇着迷地看着巴琪藏在灯光阴影里明艳却冷淡的唇角，那些果实一样的鲜红衬得她脸色白得透明。巴琪轻手轻脚地滑下衣柜，梦游一样走近史蒂薇，她垂下头，紧接着跪在史蒂薇脚边拉下内裤含住了她已经变硬的性器。

「……Buckie，你！」史蒂薇猛地睁大了眼睛——巴琪在为她口交，用盛装过的红唇吸着她勃起的阴茎，巴琪温暖湿热的口腔和舌头容纳了她就像是天堂，快感和刺激触电一样贯穿她的脚心。

「天呐……Buckie……」史蒂薇颤抖着压低嗓子呻吟出声。那双罂粟花一样艳丽的嘴唇裹紧了史蒂薇时而缓缓地移动时而又吞得更深，让她甚至能在脑海深处描画着她阴茎粗硬的顶端是如何挤开喉咙的深处又如何被舌头用力地摩擦，巴琪快速吞咽着喘着气适应着史蒂薇却没有松开，她做这个像是全凭本能。巴琪箍住史蒂薇大腿的手指用力嵌进她的皮肤，让她情不自禁地捧起她眼前omega的脸，看见血一样的猩红跳跃在她酸涩的眼底，看见巴琪被噎得流泪的蓝眼睛里细碎的光芒，她说不出那是痛苦还是快乐。

巴琪的口交持续了很久，直到史蒂薇拉着她omega的头发狠狠地射在她美丽的小嘴里。过度的扩张让她下颌酸痛着无法合上，淫秽的浊液顺着巴琪被抹得凌乱的唇印缓慢地流下，她仰头看着胡乱喘息的alpha，迷蒙的双眼闪烁着张开嘴给史蒂薇看她被精液糊满的舌头。

刚刚发泄过的alpha因为这刺激无比的画面一阵头晕目眩，而跪在她脚下的巴琪却毫无知觉地吞咽着史蒂薇的精液，带着她一贯的茫然的神色。

史蒂薇拉起腿软着站不起身来的巴琪把她搂进怀里，她闻到巴琪身上柚子味沐浴露的气息和她自己精液的腥膻气味。她轻轻吻了吻巴琪柔软的长发问她，「你在想什么？」

巴琪的左手慢慢滑进史蒂薇软下来的胯间，金属的微凉让她浑身一跳。

「……伴侣？」omega吐出一个带着疑问语气单词，她的声音还因为刚刚过度口交听起来有些凝滞的不自然，「我们？」

史蒂薇深吸了一口气，用力咽下喉咙里升起的酸涩，她尽量让自己听上去轻松一点。「对呀，我们过去是一对。」

巴琪的左手开始轻轻抚弄着史蒂薇的阴茎，硬冷的机械手指在那儿慢慢兜着圈，史蒂薇几乎是立刻就有了反应，因为她们以前做爱的时候巴琪就喜欢这样。现在的她像是只要把手放在那里就知道该怎么做似的——这个念头像一把锋利的匕首猛地劈开了史蒂薇的大脑。

「伴侣应该这样做。」巴琪垂着头，浅浅的呼吸落在史蒂薇的胸前，她有意无意地轻轻蹭着脸颊，把口红印留在史蒂薇胸口。「娜塔莎告诉我的，」巴琪小声重复着，「她说我们什么都做过。」

史蒂薇搂紧了巴琪，毫无预兆地想起那时候她和娜塔莎坐在医院大楼安全出口拐角的楼梯上等待巴琪的全身体检结果的情形。那天下了很大的雨，明明是午间天却黑得像傍晚，雨水不断冲刷着医院的玻璃墙把外面的景色模糊成一团，娜塔莎手里捏着巴琪的脑部CT造影对着光线看了很久。「她可能永远也不会想起来过去的事了，Rogers，她的大脑受到的损伤是永久性的。」娜塔莎的声音回荡在空旷的楼梯间。她感觉雨声轰鸣着就像子弹打进身体。她站起身，看着窗外大雨倾盆，娜塔莎靠着墙开始抽烟。两个沉默的alpha就像等待孩子手术的父母，唯一的不同是她们都已经知道了最坏的结果。

她们当然什么都做过，因为史蒂薇记得每一个细节。十四岁，巴琪有过了初潮以后巴恩斯太太就严禁她再去找史蒂薇。她们在礼拜日的早晨偷偷溜上教堂钟楼的楼顶，那时候身体孱弱的史蒂薇因为爬了太多级台阶浑身发软，是巴琪用力搂着她，她们躲在围墙下面有了第一个alpha与omega之间的吻，有什么属于她们两个人之间的东西在那个吻里被彻底打开了。巴琪尝起来就像是新鲜出炉的苹果肉桂卷、圣诞节的蛋奶酒、香草冰淇淋和一切史蒂薇着迷地头晕目眩的东西，让她想一口一口全部吞掉。晨钟敲响在她们的脑海里，史蒂薇莫名觉得那一刻就像一个仪式。

而不是像此刻，或是刚刚——omega还拥有过去的身体本能，却只剩下被彻底掏空的大脑，她再也不会明白「已注册的合法伴侣」对于自己代表怎样的含义。过去她们有过的一切都被还给了史蒂薇一个人。

她们沉默着，或者说是史蒂薇沉默。巴琪冰凉的皮肤紧贴着她的，她发现自己抱了她那么久也没能把它们暖热。

「很晚了，Buckie，」她再一次哑着嗓子开口，声音带着一点不易察觉的哽咽。「该睡觉了，回屋去吧。」

她们在卧室门口分开，巴琪还愣愣地站在史蒂薇房间门口，她瀑布一样的棕发散落了满身，蓝色的眼睛带着不安落在金发alpha的身上。史蒂薇不敢想那样的眼神里是不是包含了什么，她只是盯着巴琪安静地垂在身旁的左臂。

「晚安，Buckie。」她轻轻关上了卧室的门。

***  
早晨史蒂薇起床以后先是发现巴琪就蜷着身子睡在她的卧室门口，甚至连脸上沾着的口红印子都没有擦掉。然后等她走进厨房，她发现娜塔莎顶着乱糟糟的红发一边怒气冲冲地煮咖啡一边把盘子碰得叮当响，而且房子的女主人在看到是她后还装作没看见狠狠踩了她的脚。

「听着Rogers，你到底什么时候才肯把你过去那些事放起来好好面对现在？」娜塔莎像是气得不轻又像是实在无奈。「我不相信你就这么放弃她，你可是个士兵。」

史蒂薇只是沉默着收拾她的装备包。

「原来美国队长是个逃兵。」娜塔莎挑衅似的挑高了眉，换了个不怎么友好的语气。「所以这就是你私底下的风格？不敢告诉你的omega你是她法律效力上的alpha丈夫？还是你想再把她还给Hydra？」

「那不是过去的事。」史蒂薇转身语调平静地打断她。那对我来说就是刚刚过去的事。「还有，你用不着激怒我。她顿了顿。我并没有放弃巴琪。我想我跟你之间已经不需要再谈这个了。」

说完她把背包拎在肩上离开了，她们都没有看见站在不远处卧室门后的听得一脸茫然的棕发omega。

娜塔莎还是整天都在生史蒂薇的气。她们在局里碰面的时候她装作没看见也要乘电梯的史蒂薇当着她的面摁上了电梯门，并且在开部署会的时候故意打断史蒂薇陈述方案，三次。「没错这就是我的风格」——红发女特工一边嚼着口香糖一边确保自己瞪着史蒂薇的眼神传达出了这个意思。

娜塔莎连到局里上班也要带着巴琪——她们几乎形影不离。史蒂薇有时候觉得娜塔莎对待巴琪就像是照看着雏鸟的老鹰，那种把巴琪当成芭比娃娃并且「只有我才能欺负她」的感觉让史蒂薇有点好笑。但是这很奇怪。巴琪并不是雏鸟也不是芭比娃娃，她是个杀手，战士，特工，间谍，她的机械手臂能掀翻一辆吉普车，没有任何武器能在她身上留下疤痕。巴琪回来以后娜塔莎甚至和她搭档出任务——她们都对克格勃那一套再熟悉不过，搞起情报来像是去参加舞会。史蒂薇想起这些总是困惑得出神。十四岁她在钟楼的楼顶吻过的女孩儿，十六岁求她临摹泰隆•鲍华电影海报的巴琪，当巴恩斯先生强迫她嫁给一个船商的时候她拼了命从家里逃出来要和史蒂薇一起上前线——上帝到底把那个总是笑嘻嘻的、喜欢冒险、爱捉弄人的她的omega公主藏到了哪儿？

但是只有这个巴琪。这个总是沉默寡言，永远也不会恢复记忆的冬兵，杀手，战士，特工，间谍。史蒂薇过去的omega妻子。她觉得娜塔莎说的没错，她在这件事上当了逃兵，她只是不敢想——当自己说出这些的时候，她会看到巴琪空无一物的眼睛。

***  
巴琪空无一物的眼睛正睁得大大的看着摆在会议室桌子上的照片。

「晚上10点半，27层，你先进去解决掉这两个，我会在28层布置现场。」娜塔莎把照片推到她眼前。「我们汇合以后就在隔壁房间见那两个乌克兰人。队长负责监控室，她会随时告诉你目标情况。记住，我们老规矩，只是要调换情报，不需要做完。」

巴琪看了看照片，又抬头看了看布置完任务的娜塔莎。史蒂薇不在，会议室里只有她们两个人，她点了点头，但是眼神里透着困惑。

「她会直接进入监控室，不和我们一起。」娜塔莎完全知道巴琪想要问什么，她探过身子亲了亲巴琪的长发，绿眼睛看着蓝眼睛。「你会完成的很好，你是为了她做这些，记得吗？这都是正确的选择。」

棕发的omega几乎微不可见地点了点头。

她们完成的很好，一切顺利，除了史蒂薇亲眼看着巴琪换上天然气公司高管的黑色制服套裙的时候有点呼吸困难。她敢打赌娜塔莎给巴琪穿了更小一号的裙子，那条及膝的制服裙紧紧包住了omega穿着黑色丝袜的大腿和屁股，她修长的小腿线条完美地消失在那双足有五寸高的红底高跟鞋里。巴琪总是胡乱披散着的棕发也被梳成了一个整齐地发髻，制服衬衫紧绷绷的扣子禁欲式的扣到了最上面一颗，但她饱满的胸脯却把第三颗和第四颗扣子之间的地方撑出一道勾人的空隙——巴琪检查摄像头的时候史蒂薇简直能透过监视器看到她藏在白衬衫下面的乳沟。并且史蒂薇不用想就知道监视器那头的娜塔莎正在得逞的笑。

***  
「你下次应该再下手轻点，芭比。」娜塔莎一边开车一边从后视镜里告诉坐在汽车后座的巴琪，语气轻松地像是在评价她身上的衣服。「我想那两个家伙应该没有一条管用的骨头了。不过你干得不错。」

巴琪低着头，像是根本没有听到娜塔莎的话，她因为史蒂薇坐在身边而浑身紧绷着。

「不能怪她，Buckie只是不太能控制左臂。」史蒂薇插嘴，但这听起来像一句毫无说服力的辩解——巴琪用那条铁胳膊用了七十年，鬼才会相信她现在还控制不好它。娜塔莎意有所指地挑了挑眉，似乎是百无聊赖地轻轻敲着方向盘上的手指。

夜已经很深了，她们的车行驶在空无一人的公路上，车里没有开灯，只有路灯的灯光不时从车窗照进来，巴琪低着头，昏黄的光晕扫上她衬衫背后的领口露出的一段脖颈，像一只安静的天鹅。史蒂薇情不自禁地让自己在脑海里勾勒巴琪身上温柔的线条。

她们谁都没有说话，直到巴琪微凉的指尖轻轻碰到了史蒂薇放在座位上的手背。巴琪转过脸看着她，路灯的影子一遍遍略过omega美丽的脸庞。

巴琪喃喃地开口问，「什么是丈夫？」

「什……什么？！」史蒂薇差点因为这个词咬了舌头——她心脏猛地停了一拍，赶紧偷偷瞄了一眼娜塔莎，红发女特工还在专注地开车，似乎没有听见巴琪在后面说了什么。

「呃……你怎么会问这个？」

但是巴琪蹙着眉没有回答史蒂薇的问题，她在黑暗中的深色眼睛变得又湿又亮，她像是很辛苦地思索着，然后小心翼翼地吐出单词。

「你是丈夫？」

史蒂薇心跳得像擂鼓，如果不是四倍血清的自制力她恐怕要直接打开车门跳下去了，她简直能听见血液全部流到耳膜的声音。巴琪的手握住了她的，巴琪靠得很近，她感觉脸颊滚烫，脑子混乱成一团浆糊，她还想拼命组织出一句能解释给巴琪听的话但她完全把思考能力扔在路边了。难道她能告诉巴琪是的我是你的丈夫你从里到外都有我的标记？说我们过去什么都干过了除了你还没来得及给我生个孩子？说史蒂薇还深爱着巴琪哪怕她根本不知道谁他妈是巴琪？

但是她没能把这些说出口——巴琪已经做梦一样眨着她泛着水光的眼睛蹭到了她怀里，她柔软的胸紧紧顶着史蒂薇潜行服上的五角星，她不知道什么时候已经偷偷解开了那件紧绷绷的衬衫领口的两颗扣子，胸前幽深的沟壑就在alpha眼底像条蛇要往她已经停止思考的脑子里钻。史蒂薇从没觉得潜行服这么紧身过——巴琪带着凉意的手握住了她的滑进自己裹着丝袜的滑腻的大腿，她在黑暗中猛地睁大眼睛，她摸到巴琪大腿根部的吊袜带，镂空的蕾丝花边让她心脏痉挛。巴琪的手带着她的alpha继续往里，直到她们摸到omega勒在腰上的丁字裤系带，史蒂薇的指尖穿过那儿带着温度的毛发，直到她摸到omega已经泛滥的入口。

「操！」红发女特工猛地踩了一脚刹车，车子骤然冲出公路扎进一片黑暗。而巴琪在惯性的冲劲下整个瘫软在史蒂薇的怀里。这点力量让alpha的指尖猝不及防顶进了进去。

「怎么回事……不要告诉我你现在在发情！」娜塔莎着急地转过身查看omega的状况，但是当她看到还穿着紧身套装的巴琪像个无尾熊一样趴在罗杰斯队长身上浑身都是热潮期的omega信息素味儿而她们的队长一只手埋在omega短裙里的情景，她简直不知道自己是该先翻白眼还是先把她们拉开了。她赶紧打开车窗让车里猛烈的信息素吹散一点儿，然后迅速发动汽车找到了一个安全的位置——定位系统告诉她她们现在离纽约还至少有半夜要开。

「我的老天……」娜塔莎咬紧了牙一拳砸在方向盘上，omega芬芳的信息素让她也浑身滚烫着有了反应。「看在上帝的份上这车里恐怕连个该死的保险套都没有！你们两个！」

还穿着潜行服的罗杰斯队长像是根本没听见另一个alpha的抱怨，她只是自顾自地笑着搂紧了怀里的巴琪，嘴里咕哝着。

「Punk. 」

「Jerk. 」像是有个声音在她脑海里回答道。

***  
「你不能老是狠不下心啊，Stevie。」巴琪嘟着嘴擦去额头上的汗，但是更多的汗珠又顺着她尖尖的脸颊滚下来。「过来。」她伸手把同样皱着眉被汗水湿透的史蒂薇搂紧怀里。

「Punk. 」  
「Jerk. 」

巴琪十八岁，已经是个成熟的omega女孩儿了。追求她的alpha像赶也赶不走的蜜蜂一样整天围着她转，她最爱干的事就是指使那些傻头傻脑的alpha小伙帮她和史蒂薇做这做那，有时候是一束玫瑰花，有时候是新的戏票，巴琪根本不在乎那些在她那儿碰了钉子的alpha们怎么想——她只在乎史蒂薇。

她们第一次结合，在史蒂薇的旧公寓，她们把床垫拖到窗户底下，前一夜巴琪带来的玫瑰花搁在窗台上，还留着一点香味。巴琪闻起来就是玫瑰花的味道。她们光溜溜地挤在一起胡乱吻着摸着，起初只是因为好奇，直到巴琪柔软的手像一团温暖的火焰燃烧过史蒂薇的全身让她觉得自己快要喘不过气来。

她们试了好几次才成功，因为史蒂薇不忍心让巴琪太疼。汗水渗进床垫，留下一片湿痕，史蒂薇到现在还记得那个形状。巴琪搂着她，亲昵地吻她的鼻尖，她胸口的雀斑，叫她的名字，像一朵完全开放在史蒂薇手里的玫瑰。然后她们滚在床垫里笑得停不下来，一直到再也没有力气动一下指尖。

她们在巴琪卧室的窗台上干过，巴琪把史蒂薇按在她钢琴的琴盖上给她口交，她们偷偷在戏院的后巷胡乱摸索着搞在一起的时候巴琪甚至连裙子都没掀起来就搂着史蒂薇叫得像只猫。女孩之间的亲密把这一切渲染的像带着甜味儿的幻梦。史蒂薇一生中的好时光。

***  
被omega信息素冲昏头脑的罗杰斯队长清醒过来，发现自己还在距离纽约数百公里的半路上。娜塔莎已经把车停在了一片空地，周围是一小片树林，路灯浮动在远处。

车后盖打开着，后排座椅被放平了，史蒂薇低头打量了一下，看到自己正靠着车壁，一只脚因为跪坐在坐位上而微微发麻。她的四周只有夜晚带着一丝咸味的风和一阵阵冲击着她大脑的属于巴琪的信息素——史蒂薇简直不能更熟悉那个味道，玫瑰花混合着肉桂粉，原本还有一点儿巴琪浆洗过的衬衫上的香皂气味，现在被娜塔莎身上的香水味和冰冷的金属气息取代了。

她们中的另一个红发alpha此刻正双膝顶在被放平的车座上，浑身紧绷，牢牢地箍着怀里正猛烈地发情的omega反剪的双手，巴琪剧烈地喘息，后背紧贴着娜塔莎跪在史蒂薇的面前。她身上紧绷的白衬衫领口凌乱地大开着，整个露出黑色镂空胸衣里紧裹的乳房，她的短裙被撩到了腰际，吊带袜勒进湿得发亮的大腿，散乱的发丝沾在她流着汗的小脸上。

史蒂薇被眼前的一幕惊得浑身一跳，瞬间就被巴琪颤抖的眼神刺中了心脏——她过去的omega伴侣此刻正被另一个alpha的气味沾染弄污，alpha本能和熟悉的omega荷尔蒙气味让她濒临崩溃，她应该像捍卫领地的公狼一样扑上去从那个同样强悍的alpha手里夺回属于自己的omega伴侣然后立刻标记她以宣誓主权。然而除了这些动物本能之外她还不得不承认的是，史蒂薇从来没法拒绝巴琪——她被热潮席卷的omega公主此刻像一个破碎的俘虏等待她的解救，她是如此想念爱人的气味，她对巴琪的一切忠诚无比。

「看着，Rogers，」，红发alpha压低了她暴躁的声音，一手猛地揪住巴琪的头发拉起她的脸，她手心里的omega忍不住拱起了身体，看上去更像是一头任人宰割的雏鹿。娜塔莎的绿眼睛燃烧着，黑暗中一头红发像一团火。「这次别指望我再好心帮你，不想她被我上就做点儿什么。」她说着凑近了浑身颤抖的巴琪，丰满的红唇紧贴上omega颈侧的腺体，一边用力嗅着巴琪的颈窝一边挑起她尖锐的眉峰挑衅着对面的金发alpha，两个经过改造的alpha战士瞪着对方的眼神足以在黑暗里引爆整条公路。

「够了！」金发alpha的占有欲爆发到了极致，史蒂薇重重地卡住巴琪的肩膀想把她拽回带有自己气味的地盘，但是娜塔莎根本没有松手的意思反而更用力地绞紧了巴琪的手腕，可怜的omega被夹在两个气味强烈的alpha中间被信息素碾压得浑身动弹不得，她无力地瞪大了眼睛，怔怔地望着面前她过去的alpha伴侣，根本不知道此刻自己脸上的表情是多么赤裸的渴望。

「要……Stevie……」巴琪翕动着湿润的嘴唇无声地呢喃。她毫无意识地一遍遍舔过唇角，像吐着红信的小蛇，汗水顺着她尖尖的脸颊滑进颤动的胸口。她对史蒂薇的本能像一把燃烧在身体里的火让她情不自禁地凑近眼前的alpha，她伸出鲜红的舌头舔着史蒂薇脸上的汗珠。

「天呐……Buckie……」史蒂薇心脏狂跳着几乎要被巴琪舌尖的温度烫伤。于是她终于不再顾忌将要发生的一切，捧住她omega的脸颊狠狠咬上了那两片作恶的唇瓣。

史蒂薇吮着巴琪花瓣一样柔软的嘴唇舔进她温热的口腔，舌尖卷过她的每一颗牙齿。她吻得好深，像是要把她一口一口吞下去。巴琪愈加瞪大了眼睛，迷迷糊糊地想着，头皮发麻。泪水积满了她因为欲念而发红的眼眶，她此刻眼里倒映的全是史蒂薇的影子。

「接吻的时候应该闭上眼睛，芭比。」娜塔莎低哑的声音在她耳边响起，她已经放开了拉着她头发的手，温暖的手心摸过巴琪滑腻的脖子又摸进她的胸口，她身上的白衬衫被汗水浸透了紧贴着她的皮肤。红发alpha用力握住了怀里的omega饱满的乳房揉捏着，她低哑的嗓音带着不怀好意的笑就像是恶魔——「你的alpha丈夫以前没有教给你过这个是不是？坏女孩。」

娜塔莎笑着掐弄着巴琪胸前因为刺激而挺立的乳头从她那儿逼出更多难以自抑的喘息，omega听话地闭上眼睛承受她alpha的深吻，眼泪顺着眼角流到史蒂薇卡在她下颌上的指间，她泛滥的下体蹭着身后娜塔莎的大腿弄湿了她身上一模一样的制服套裙。她们三个贴得那样紧，近到娜塔莎只要动动手指就能摸到史蒂薇的脖子而史蒂薇的手搂上了娜塔莎的腰。两倍强烈的alpha气息交织在了一起让夹在她们中间的omega只能瘫软着完完全全地臣服，等待着被彻底打开。巴琪双腿抽搐着挺动腰肢，让alpha坚硬灼热的性器顶在自己身上。

「看呐Rogers，你的小omega就是怎么饥渴。」红发alpha收回了伸进巴琪领口的手又重重抵上了她的后颈按住她的头。「你不是喜欢吸Rogers的大家伙吗？你那天晚上表现的真好为什么不先让她照顾一下你上面这张小嘴？」

巴琪就像是收到指令的士兵，几乎根本不用娜塔莎命令更多就立刻挣扎着探过身子把脸贴上了史蒂薇肿胀的胯下，她叹息着用妆饰精致的脸颊隔着裤子蹭着金发alpha勃起的性器，时而又把那里舔得濡湿，她湿漉漉的眼睛向上望着她的alpha。这样反应的巴琪就和以前那个主动又火辣的omega公主一模一样，一切好像又回到了以前，她们在史蒂薇的旧公寓里做遍了那些让人脸红的污糟事儿，那时候她们什么都不在乎，眼里只有彼此，她们只想让对方快乐。

忘了战争，流血，冰雪，火车，忘记七十年，冰冻，武器，杀戮，任务，忘记她已经忘记。史蒂薇简直希望上帝能让时间在这一刻静止。

娜塔莎翻了个白眼。「你有没有想过要是现在被她舔射在裤子里你明天穿什么回去？」

罗杰斯队长不合时宜地笑出了声。就跟当初罗曼诺夫特工在亲过她以后问「那是你1945年以后的初吻吗」的时候笑的一样尴尬。

***  
「Rogers，我可以问一个问题吗？」娜塔莎一边脱掉丝袜一边勾起嘴角看着正在猛脱衣服的史蒂薇。

「如果你是想问这是不是1945年以后我第一次上床，我可以告诉你是的。」史蒂薇把潜行服丢到车前面的座椅上。

「不。」娜塔莎伸过一条赤裸的胳膊搂住了巴琪的脖子。「我只是想问，还有什么地方是你们原来没有在那儿搞过的？」她亲昵地吻了吻巴琪的脸颊。「我想小巴琪一定很想知道。」

「那我只能告诉你我们确实还没在车里搞过。」史蒂薇平静又正直地回答。

「哇哦……能听到美国队长用搞这个词真是难得，是不是？」娜塔莎表情夸张地晃了晃怀里脸红了的巴琪。

史蒂薇选择无视在这个时候搞怪的罗曼诺夫特工，而是跪在衣衫凌乱着靠在娜塔莎怀里的巴琪面前，轻轻捧住了她的脸，「我们以前还没在车里干过——因为那时候你爸爸不让我们靠近他的车，连碰也不许我碰。不过我们在我家里每个地方都搞过，你最喜欢我公寓的窗台——你喜欢我靠着那上面然后你骑在我身上让我操你而对面楼的人以为我们只是坐在一起看书。」史蒂薇一本正经地叙述那些淫靡不堪的回忆，她看到她omega的眼睛正因为这些下流的情话闪烁着不知名的光芒。「你从里到外都有我的标记，要不是后来我们上了战场我射在你里面的次数足够你给我生一堆孩子。」

史蒂薇用力抓住巴琪的长发拉起她的脸，omega在她手里抖得像一片落叶，她正直坦白的蓝眼睛看着巴琪。「听着，你就是我的omega妻子、姓Rogers的小婊子——你知不知道你光是被我插后面就能高潮到喷出来？」

她可怜的omega呜咽着抽搐着身体，只是因为这些从史蒂薇口中说出的话就刺激得不能自已泪水吧嗒吧嗒掉在胸口，她不懂那些到底都是什么，她只知道史蒂薇说的一切都是发生过的事实——她的身体正因为史蒂薇的靠近颤抖着涌出热潮，她只要触碰到她的金发alpha就无法控制地渴望着更多。无法理解，也想不起来，这都是因为什么，就像娜塔莎说的那样——因为那个人是史蒂薇吗？只要是Stevie，只要是她。她们什么都做过，什么都有过，到底都是什么呢。

娜塔莎的手像条滑腻的蛇一样抚摸上巴琪柔软的腰肢，一寸寸用力摸过她被汗水浸得透明的白衬衫，她浑身滚烫着像是要融化在这双手里。娜塔莎的手，史蒂薇的眼睛，两个alpha让她瘫软的信息素气味，所有的一切像一张网彻底捕获了她让她再也无处可去也无处可逃。

回不到过去。她身为冬兵的过去就像消失在太阳下的水迹。

「我简直想为你的宣誓鼓掌，Rogers，」娜塔莎贴着巴琪的耳朵笑着，「可别告诉我你刚刚是有个草稿。」

史蒂薇毫不留情地回嘴，「你只肯把时间都花在嘴上吗罗曼诺夫？」

「我比较愿意把时间花在她的嘴上。」红发女alpha挑高了眉拍着巴琪的脸蛋，「转过来，芭比。」

巴琪听话地在她们两个之间调了个头，这次换成娜塔莎拎起她散开的棕发不由分说地按住了她让她不得不撅起屁股把脸凑近红发alpha胯下挺立的阴茎。她一动也不敢动，她的身体本能在等来自史蒂薇的命令。

但是史蒂薇只是抬高了巴琪裙子被掀起到腰际的屁股，她被吊袜带勒得发红的臀肉完全暴露在空气中，丁字裤系带紧紧卡在那道湿透了的肉缝里让她的alpha口干舌燥。巴琪的身体在热潮和alpha的手下就像一块正在融化的热奶油，史蒂薇放任自己握住她硬得发痛的阴茎拨弄着omega入口那两片湿的发亮的软肉，然后挺身猛地顶到了根部。

可怜的omega被身后粗大的性器捅得整个人向前冲了出去，但立刻就被她面前的红发alpha不怀好意地使劲捏住了下颌，她被迫张开的小嘴猝不及防一下子把顶在唇边的那根阴茎全部吞进了喉咙。巴琪猛烈地咳着，被呛出的眼泪又因为身后史蒂薇剧烈的操干撞得滚落了满脸——她就像是被钉在一枝箭上的猎物被两根粗大的alpha阴茎从头到尾彻底贯穿了。巴琪泛着寒光的金属手掌求救一样想要握住娜塔莎的腰来减轻被前后夹击的痛苦，但是红发alpha恶作剧似的拒绝了，机械手被按上omega自己的胸前捏住那她一边已经硬挺的乳头恶意地刮蹭着。往日曾给这个alpha留下致命伤疤的手成了她玩弄自己的工具，而手的主人此刻就像是被两个alpha狠狠欺负的性爱玩具承受着从未有过的刺激和快感，她破碎的大脑被塞满了难以名状的渴望。这是她想要的，此刻，贯穿她的一切。

只要是这个，只要是Stevie。  
是娜塔莎也是Stevie。如果上帝能让时间静止。

「Buckie……Buckie……」史蒂薇一边猛力撞着怀里滚烫的身体一边俯下身搂住了正在被她狠干着的巴琪，两团柔软的胸脯紧贴上omega被汗水弄得滑腻的背。她在黑暗中闭上眼睛叫着巴琪的名字，感觉左边的胸口在猛烈地抽搐，仿佛这只是一个和记忆中没有任何区别的夜晚，或是她失去巴琪的日子里一个再普通不过的梦境。巴琪紧窄湿热的穴道热情地含住她的阴茎把她吞得更深，有更多滚烫淫腻的体液随着她抽送的动作不断从穴口喷涌而出又被她粗大的肉刃捅回去，她狂乱地喘着气，感觉过度的快感像巨浪一样席卷着她烫熟了她的脑子。

史蒂薇紧搂住巴琪的腰杆猛烈地射在她身体里的时候omega的热潮同时袭来，巴琪剧烈地痉挛着瘫软在她们中间，她甚至还穿着那件被撕扯的乱七八糟的制服衬衫，紧身短裙被掀到腰，内裤和丝袜还穿在身上，套着高跟鞋的脚无力地垂在车外。她们三个简直就像摸黑出来打野炮的小青年——谁他妈能猜到这其实是三个拯救过世界的超级士兵？金发alpha倒在被操晕过去的omega身上，体会着巴琪被精液灌得满满的甬道里奇妙的安全感，而娜塔莎的双手轻柔地抚摸着她们汗湿的长发，让三个人的气味混合在一起。

「休息够了就起来，士兵。」红发女特工用力拽住手里的头发。「战争才刚刚开始。」

***  
Alpha的阴茎从巴琪的身体里撤出，立刻有大量混着透明液体的白色浊液从那个合不拢的穴口涌了出来，巴琪还迷迷糊糊地趴在被放平的座椅上，大腿随着史蒂薇的动作无意识地抽搐了几下，被射在里面的精液瞬间流满了她还穿在腿上的黑色丝袜。

史蒂薇抬眼看着娜塔莎，感觉空气中的信息素和她身上的香水味渐渐融为一体。

「怎么我扫了你的兴了吗，长官？」红发alpha挑了挑眉，绿眼睛闪闪发亮。

「那时她来找你，你明明可以拒绝。」史蒂薇的声音在黑暗中像是捉摸不定的雾气，「她以前害你受过伤，你说那让你差点死了。」

「你这是在内疚？」娜塔莎在她看不见的地方勾起了嘴角，「我说过——你救过我，她救了你，我不喜欢欠着。就这样。」

史蒂薇像是并不相信这样的答案，她没有接话，只是静静地拨弄着巴琪的头发。她想起唯一一次和娜塔莎说起她和巴琪以前在布鲁克林的事，说起巴琪怎么一次又一次跟征兵站的alpha们说着好话只是为了帮她拿到一个体检合格印章，说起她母亲去世后巴琪想去她那儿陪着她但她拒绝了，说起电影院，游乐场，布鲁克林桥上的写生，她的哮喘……娜塔莎不曾打断她，只是听着，最后她说，或许Hydra毁掉的是冬兵脑子里的巴琪，他们没能毁掉她脑子里的史蒂薇。是她自己的本能选择了留下那些和史蒂薇有关的部分。

「她选择忘记自己，而留下你。」

红发alpha沉默，垂下头看着史蒂薇手心里那张微微蹙着眉的面孔，omega从高潮短暂的眩晕中清醒过来，湿润的双眼有点儿失神。她把巴琪搂进怀里，让那条冰凉的铁胳膊贴在她赤裸的身上。

巴琪眨着被弄湿的睫毛，满天星光穿透黑夜，全部落进那双灰蓝色的眼睛。

***  
娜塔莎突兀地笑出声来，「哦拜托……你一定要在我还硬着的时候谈心吗！」她又回到她那副受不了的搞怪表情，一拳捶上史蒂薇的胸，「你最好让自己的老二随时待命——这里的omega马上要再一轮热潮了，你得准备好一整晚都做她的种马。」

金发的alpha挑了挑眉，「我现在怀疑你是故意不肯搭他们的直升机回纽约。」

「绝对是这样，Rogers。」娜塔莎大笑着，低头亲吻巴琪光洁的前额和鼻尖，她一把拉起巴琪让她坐进自己怀里，「来吧，芭比，让甜心队长瞧瞧克格勃的手段。」

娜塔莎柔软的舌头正在用一种慢的煽情的速度舔着巴琪的耳廓，湿热的鼻息吹进她敏感的耳洞，绿眼睛紧盯着面前正直的蓝眼珠，「做点儿什么让你的alpha丈夫硬起来，表现好的话我就让她和我一起干你。」

Omega实在太听话，她甚至没等娜塔莎说完就腿软着要跪下来去舔面前她alpha半硬的阴茎——娜塔莎立刻揪紧了她的头发把她拉了回来，「我说你可以碰她了吗？」女特工语气凶狠地用力咬了巴琪的耳垂，疼得她猛地瞪大了眼睛，但史蒂薇只看到那双眼里越积越多的渴望——巴琪喜欢这些，她喜欢被弄疼，她喜欢被这两个alpha的气味同时入侵——巴琪太过坦白的喜欢就像利刃直捅进史蒂薇的心脏。

巴琪只是服从。她更紧的贴进娜塔莎怀里。女特工一把扯掉她的短裙露出她被抓得乱七八糟的丁字裤和吊带袜，丰满的红唇笑得邪恶，「摸你自己……芭比，摸给她看，让她看看，你平时冷冰冰的发起情来有多淫荡。」

巴琪服从命令的速度惊人。她撑起右手，三根机械手指迫不及待地塞进自己鲜艳的嘴，让湿润的舌尖在那些金属表面涂满发亮的口液。她塞得太深，几乎快要吞到自己的喉咙，嘴角被撑开成近乎邪恶的弧度。巴琪只是匆忙地含了一会儿就撤出了手指，接着急切地揪住自己一侧胸前已经挺立的乳头抠弄着，机械手指的力度让她手心里饱满淫腻的软肉被挤得溢出了指缝留下艳色的指痕，她发情的身体颤抖着，像一把被拉开到极致的弓。

娜塔莎的手覆上巴琪涂着鲜红指甲油的右手握住了omega另外一边未被抚慰的乳房，巴琪此刻仿佛是一颗被剥开了表皮的成熟的葡萄，而她身后的alpha女特工只要捻动指尖她就会痉挛着淌出甜蜜的汁液。她向上拱着身子，雪白的大腿极力敞开着，金属手指离开了她被自己玩弄得红肿鼓胀的胸前缓慢又下流地顺着她腹部的肌肉线条一路往下，红发女特工在巴琪的身后有一下没一下地顶着胯，让自己alpha的阴茎滑进omega湿滑的臀缝，而巴琪像被抽走了浑身的力气一般瘫软地向后靠在她怀里。

被舔得湿亮的三根手指被她塞进她刚被史蒂薇操开的肉缝小幅度翻搅着，精液混着发情的体液糊满了泛着寒光的金属手指。巴琪被自己粗暴的手指插得咬紧了牙直喘气，那些被校准固定的指尖弧度时而猛地勾到她女性omega隐秘的敏感点，更多透明的淫液随着她毫无知觉的动作涌出来流进她和娜塔莎交叠的大腿缝隙，她睁大了眼睛看着史蒂薇，无法控制自己发出那些不知餍足的包含了史蒂薇名字的呻吟。娜塔莎从身后紧搂着她，舔吻她金属手臂和肩膀接合的疤痕，拉紧她乱糟糟的长发施舍她一点让她更加不能自已的疼。

「克格勃那一套就是这样？」金发alpha勾了勾嘴角，眼神从她omega颤抖的身体转向女特工闪亮的绿眼珠，手心却摸上了巴琪张开到极限的大腿。

女特工不禁挑高了眉梢，「可是有人却硬得不行。」

史蒂薇温柔的蓝眼睛注视着巴琪，拉开了她自渎的左手，史蒂薇身上熟悉的气味让她头晕目眩。她金发的alpha轻轻地碰着她的嘴唇，吻上她溢满泪水的眼尾，她不敢闭上眼睛怕眼泪会碎在史蒂薇脸上。史蒂薇的手指摸着她泛滥得一塌糊涂的穴口，浅浅的送进去两指沾满了液体又移开。她身后的娜塔莎伸手搂住了凑上来的史蒂薇，让她们挨得更紧。

「你上一次发情就是这样度过的吗，Buckie？」金发alpha凑近了巴琪耳边，手上却漫不经心地拨弄着她omega下体入口的两片嫩肉。双倍的alpha荷尔蒙气味牢牢俘获了巴琪，她的金属手臂毫无用处地耷拉在一旁，泛着含义暧昧的冷光。她无法回应史蒂薇的发问，歪着头，湿亮的眼底溢满液体。

「……我的omega妻子，Buckie，」史蒂薇吻她颤抖的睫毛，她的眼泪碎在她alpha的脸上，她们尝到咸涩的味道，史蒂薇的声音温柔而坚定，「虽然你忘了，但是我爱你。」

巴琪浑身抖得像一片狂风下的落叶，她猛地合上了眼帘，泪水汹涌地冲刷着她变得惨白的脸，像是齿轮卡住了齿轮。娜塔莎的手抚上女战士无力地垂的金属手臂，把三个人搂得更紧密，“相信她说的，芭比，记得我告诉你的吗？”娜塔莎温和的目光落在她们身上，绿眼睛透着一点笑意，“一切都是正确的，只要是她。”

相信我，相信我们。

女战士缓缓抬起了她泛着寒光的金属手臂，默默地搂住了面前金发alpha的脖子。

***  
「看看你，芭比，这么美，我把你打扮的如此美……」红发女特工说着那些低沉沙哑的情话，向下按住了巴琪雪白柔韧的腰肢，涂着猩红蔻丹的拇指在浅浅的两个腰窝上摩挲着，尖利的指甲边缘刺进湿亮的皮肤，「下次我们穿整套的corset，过膝皮靴，芭比，那种挖了洞的乳胶紧身裤刚好能露出你淫荡的小屁股……想想你咬着马鞭子跪着的样子，配你的铁胳膊一定火辣无比。」

而此刻的女战士正呜咽着搂住了史蒂薇的脖子坐在她的怀里，巴琪那两条裹着黑色丝袜的长腿缠着她alpha丈夫的腰，包在滑腻丝袜下的脚趾难以自抑地蜷着。罗杰斯队长的金发挤压在吉普车的门框上凌乱地披着，被汗水打散的发尾滑落在胸前，触碰到巴琪敏感的胸脯和果实一样硬挺的乳尖，难忍的酥痒。

「你一定要在上床的时候这么多话吗Romanov？」史蒂薇从牙缝里嘟囔了一句，修长的手指用力揉捏着巴琪那两瓣湿得滑不丢手的屁股，让黑色的丁字裤缎带深深勒进她淫腻的臀肉。巴琪过去在床上也和现在的娜塔莎一个样，总爱像只肚子圆滚滚的小野猫一样发出那些可爱又浪荡的小声音，那些琐碎下流的情话被她嚼碎了再送上舌尖，多么可爱，只为史蒂薇一个人彻底绽放的玫瑰花，金发alpha甜蜜骄傲的omega公主。

她们浑身上下都被汗水精液和其他什么浸透了，粘呼呼地贴在一起像两头刚出生还未睁眼的幼兽，只能凭借本能和气味亲吻，舔干那些糖浆一样沾满皮肤的汗水。「我打赌你快被我说的射出来了，Rogers，」身后娜塔莎邪恶地舔了舔她性感的丰满唇瓣，「队长隐秘下流的性幻想，承认吧，你喜欢她那样。」

史蒂薇喜欢巴琪所有的样子。只要是她，玫瑰花一样的巴琪，带着一条金属臂将她从水里救回人世的巴琪，被摧毁了自己却还渴望着史蒂薇的巴琪。她曾以为她们最好的日子就像是绣上金线的红色丝绒，被永远只留在她一人的记忆深处。

史蒂薇不再回答娜塔莎的话，她注视着巴琪的湛蓝眼珠颜色变深了，「我更喜欢在你里面，Buckie，你总是还没等我真的进去就湿得滴水…说过好多次了…我们…」她像做梦一样朦胧地回忆，手指向下摸到Buckie泥泞不堪的穴口，指腹沾满了泛滥的液体胡乱涂抹着omega更后方紧闭的小洞，直到和身后娜塔莎的指尖在那个洞口戳刺着汇合，「…做了那么多，Buckie，比现在还要多，你爱死这个了。」

触感完全不同的几根手指爱抚着她，像是只想把她弄得更糟，而她们将要把她填满到极致。巴琪瞪大眼睛低吼，被完全钳制住的身体像搁浅的鱼，身后的女特工细细亲吻她藏在发间的耳廓，听到巴琪从喉咙深处传出破碎的句子。

「操我…一起。」

红发alpha在女战士形状完美的蝶骨上留下一个响亮的吻，随即收紧了按住omega腰肢的手，握住自己勃发的阴茎顺着金发alpha还未完全撤出的手指缓慢又深刻地顶进了那个隐秘紧致的后穴，巴琪的下颌猛地咬紧了，整个人颤抖着向前倒去，却被紧抱着她的史蒂薇扶正了身体。娜塔莎控制着进入的节奏，屏住呼吸，感觉那个紧到让她发疼的甬道被野蛮地一点点撑开直到她捅进了全部，而前方史蒂薇一手搂紧了巴琪抖个不停的腰侧，另一只手胡乱撸弄了几下她硬挺的alpha阴茎，顺着那个已经被完全操开的肉缝毫无阻碍地一进到底。

被两个超级士兵alpha夹在中间入侵贯穿到极致的omega猛地仰起了脸，破碎的液体随着两根性器同时顶弄的动作滚落在她赤裸的胸前，巴琪张大了嘴巴像搁浅的鱼一样无声地呼吸，眼睛望向头顶的黑夜。她正在同时被两个alpha干着，两根火烫粗大的阴茎隔着一层薄薄的软肉又快又狠地操她简直能感受到彼此的存在和节奏，她甚至不能分辨那快要将她谋杀的快感来自哪里，只有像个濒死之人乞求呼吸一样乞求被更多地填满。

「……闭上眼睛，芭比……」娜塔莎低哑的声音带着喘息在巴琪的耳边响起，她柔软的手心同时覆盖在她睁到酸痛的眼眸上像母亲一样安抚着她，她服从，湿透了的眼睫蹭上手心，酸涩滚烫的眼泪流进娜塔莎的指缝，那些从未有过的狂暴的快感像风暴一样将她卷走，却又被娜塔莎温暖干燥的手心找回。两根粗大的肉刃翻搅着她，把巴琪撑开到了omega的极限，她紧闭的眼眸里看到朦胧的红色，只有红色，泛着光泽，柔软，像是玫瑰花一样的红色覆盖了她空白的脑海。「……标记她，Rogers，」娜塔莎从后面拉紧了巴琪的头发让她仰高了脸露出她雪白的颈侧线条，红发alpha停止了操弄低吼着，绿眼睛紧盯着浑身是汗的史蒂薇，「现在。」她金发的alpha粗暴地抽动腰肢狠狠咬在巴琪暴露在空气中的omega腺体，alpha的阴茎在她身体里成结，而高潮变成细碎的电流涌进她每一根被史蒂薇和娜塔莎拥抱的神经。她感觉自己被击中，被钉死在冰冷的十字架上又被复活，被一个绝对安全地怀抱从头到尾覆盖。

冰雪融化了，她融化在融化了的雪水里，她是红色的丝绒 。

-END-


End file.
